Kiss Me: James and Lily
by allyouhadtodowasstay
Summary: James receives love notes from a certain someone, and he tries to crack the case of his Soon-To-Be Girlfriend, when a special Potions lesson makes James realize who his true love really is. JxL
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me**

Third Person POV

James Potter was walking to his third class of the day, when he heard a screech of fury behind him:

"POTTER!" A voice shouted. This voice belonged to none other than Lily Evans, the beautiful Head Girl who absolutely _hated _James Potter. At least, that's what Lily Evans told everyone. There were still a few believers that shipped James and Lily so hard, but they kept quiet. The last time someone contradicted her love life, Lily hexed them like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, she was very skilled at charms. Fortunately for Lily, that person was not. Anyway, when James heard that screech of anger, he turned around nonchalantly. Lily yelling at him was an everyday occurrence, so this was no different. Sirius, his best mate, however, scurried away. He hated Lily's tempestuous cries of anger almost as much as Lily supposedly hated James. James expected to be scolded, beaten, or even hexed, but nothing came. Instead, Lily marched right up to him and handed him a piece of parchment. "I have been informed by a friend to give this to you, no matter what. I expect an answer from you at some time tomorrow." She said stiffly, with a small blush on her cheeks.

Leaving a puzzled James behind her, she spun on her heel and walked away with her little group of friends. All of them were giggling madly. Whatever was on the parchment, James had no idea. Before Lily could escape, James shouted, "Hey Evans, go out with me?" Lily just yelled,

"Read the bloody parchment, you arse. "

"Speaking of arses, may I say yours looks rather fine today?"

Lily ignored his flirt, and continued to walk away. All of her friends were dissolving in giggles, grabbing each other for support. When James got to the dorm, his friends were waiting for him. He opened the parchment at their command, and it read:

To James: I like you a lot, but you haven't asked me out. Why not? Because you don't like me. I think you did, but I'm not so sure. Please prove me wrong. Your admirer, Yvonne (not my real name)

This puzzled James even more than his Potions assignment. He didn't know who his admirer was, and neither did Sirius or Peter. James saw that Remus had a knowing look in his eye, but he didn't say anything. Sirius had no idea who it could be, even though he's slept with every girl in the castle. Confused, James went to bed with pictures of Lily in his mind, though he didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two of Kiss Me_

**Quick a/n: Thanks for the review and favorites. I love anyone who did.**

Lily POV

I watched Potter and his stupid friends while they were huddled around the note in the Common Room. I was extremely glad to see that Remus had kept his word, and didn't tell who the letter was from. As soon as James had showed his friends the note, Remus had marched right up to me in Charms and confronted me. I guess I should have made myself more discreet; then again, James hadn't suspected anything, so I guess I was safe. I was watching James's every move now, though I would have even without the note. He was too damn hard to ignore. Every time he ran his hands through his already untidy hair, I felt my heart flutter in my chest. No wonder half of Hogwarts loved him. I swear I heard Emily Vane trying to start a James Potter Fan Club. As I watched the boys try to decode the note, I saw Remus wink at me when he caught me staring. This caused my dear friends try to stop themselves from giggling (but were quite unsuccessful). As James turned around to see what the commotion was about, I turned away quickly to pretend to be telling my friends something. For a moment, I actually felt safe. Then, James Potter started walking toward us with a grin on his face.

"What's all this giggling about, ladies?"

"Ooh, Jackson Gordon asked Lily out to Hogsmeade," Alice replied. That was partly true. I had said no, and also may have slapped him in the process. Alice looked at me and mouthed,' You owe me a Chocolate Frog.'

"Did he now?" asked James. I searched his face to see any emotion, and I felt myself grin at the slight look of anger in his eyes.

"Yup," I replied, forcing myself to blush, which wasn't hard with James's eyes on me the whole time.

"I see," he replied," Well, what did you say?" Uh -oh. This was bad. I felt slightly panicked, but thankfully Marlene saved my sorry arse by saying,

"Well, we were actually planning on spending a girl's night out. Besides, the last Hogsmeade date she had with a guy did _not _turn out when you, um, well…" She looked pointedly at James, who had crashed my date with some guy named David or something. I had found him rather dull, but I wasn't going to tell James that.

James nodded once, and then shook his head. He turned away from our table, and then turned his head to me. He looked like he was going to say something, but then quickly changed his mind. To cover up the moment, he grinned cockily at Sirius and started talking about Quidditch statistics as they made their way to their place by the fire. As soon as the boys were gone, Marlene and Alice glared at me.

"What the hell was that, Lily?" Marlene asked. I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for this. Alice took no notice of this, and asked," Do you want him to like you or not?" she seethed. Once again, I shrugged.

"I'll just right the second note, and hopefully he'll forget about this." I replied

Then, to my surprise, Mary spoke up.

"You guys are all idiots. James probably still thinks Lily doesn't like him, and he just decided that you rejected him, like the last 500th times. You're overreacting to this, Lily. He won't move on over you. He's head-over-heels for you, darling."

Her little speech left my mind feeling fuzzy, and my heart feeling like it was running a 5k. Without saying good-night, I went up to my desk in the Heads room to write my next note.

'James:

I like you very much still. I saw that you like to run your hands through your hair often, and I take it you do that when you're nervous, yes? Anyway, I still doubt you know who I am, and I am grateful for that. I will give you one hint about myself: I am in Gryffindor, in your year. You will receive another hint in the next note.

~Yvonne(not my real name) '


End file.
